The Way You Say Your Feeling
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Baik Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis; mereka tahu hal itu. Sebuah fanfiksi pendek untuk Shrine's events: Naruto's Birthday! Contain boys love. Pairing it's up to you.


**Author's note: **fanfiksi kilat yang diketik setengah jam sebelum tanggal 10 berakhir. Duh, padahal berniat untuk tidak ikut merayakan ultah Naruto hari ini tapi... yah, tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa tidur. Oke, maaf sebelumnya jika fic ini tidak jelas sekali. Enjoy and happy belated birthday, Naruto-kunnn~ #eh

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Warnings:** AU, mungkin sedikit OOC, Boys Love, typo dan deskripsi yang mendominasi.

-x-

**The Way You Say Your Feeling**

**Dedicated to **Shrine's Event: Naruto's Birthday!

-x-

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis; mereka tahu hal itu. Mereka adalah dua orang pria yang sangat jarang mengatakan perasaan apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mengutarakan hal itu dalam bentuk sentuhan dan gerak tubuh.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Seorang Uchiha tidak sepantasnya terlalu memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan kepada orang lain; begitulah ajaran ayah Sasuke kepada pria itu. Karena hal tersebutlah Naruto bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali pria berkulit pucat itu mengatakan secara verbal kata 'cinta' dan 'sayang' sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang—hubungan yang sampai saat ini tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orangtua mereka. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali itu terjadi. Seminggu, sebulan atau setahun yang lalu? Ia sudah benar-benar lupa.

"—Sasuke, katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku," ia bertanya kepada pria raven yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah bisnis yang sejak tadi dibacanya. "_Come on_, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kata itu darimu."

Namun bukannya mengatakan apa yang dimintanya, kekasihnya itu hanya menghela napas pelan sembari menutup majalah di tangannya. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke perlahan bergerak mendekatinya; mendorong tubuhnya agar terbaring di atas sofa dengan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang sejenak. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara; hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lainnya sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mulai meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

Saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, Naruto merespon hanya dengan satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu; ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ia mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan pria raven itu yang tidak bisa dikatakan secara terus terang dan keras.

Aku mencintaimu.

Mereka hanya perlu sentuhan untuk menyampaikan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Mereka hanya perlu saling menyentuh satu sama lain untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka inginkan.

Hanya sentuhan ringan yang mampu mengutarakan perasaan mereka. Kata-kata hanya suatu hal yang terdengar klise jika itu terucap dari bibir mereka karena mereka tahu, perasaan yang mereka rasakan jauh lebih besar dari sekadar kata-kata.

Bukankah sebuah tindakan jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan hanya kata-kata kosong?

Naruto bukanlah orang yang romantis bagi Sasuke. Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi menonton film romantis di bioskop ketika akhir pekan atau mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah dan berkelas saat hari peringatan hubungan mereka. Tidak sekalipun. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengajaknya makan di Ichiraku dan memesan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen baik itu di saat Malam Natal atau Tahun Baru dan bahkan saat ulang tahun pria itu sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak—atau lebih tepatnya enggan—walau ia bukanlah pecinta ramen seperti si pirang. Alasannya? Karena ia menyukai ekspresi senang yang diperlihatkan pria itu ketika menyantap ramen. Ekspresi yang sama yang ia perlihatkan saat Naruto memasakkan makanan kesukaannya.

"—Aku tidak akan heran jika suatu saat nanti kau akan lebih memilih ramen untuk kau makan sepanjang hidupmu dibandingkan dengan makanan lain." Sasuke mengerling sekilas ke arah Naruto. Di hadapan pria itu lima mangkuk ramen ukuran besar sudah tandas sementara dirinya bahkan belum menghabiskan satu mangkuk pun. "Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa banyak ramen yang kau makan?"

"Nah, ini baru lima mangkuk, Teme. Kau tahu sendiri berapa banyak ramen yang bisa kuhabiskan. Lagi pula hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Jangan protes, oke?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya berniat untuk membalas kata-kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia memilih hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Ia membiarkan pria pirang itu untuk menikmati makan malamnya sementara ia lebih memilih untuk menyesap sake dari cawan di hadapannya.

"—Lain kali, aku akan memintamu menraktirku sepuluh mangkuk ramen saat ulang tahunku tahun depan dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan atas permintaan yang tidak masuk akal dari Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen hanya dalam satu malam tanpa merasa mual sedikit pun? Ah, Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"Kau hanya akan membuat perutmu sakit, Dobe," kata Sasuke sembari memasuki mobil milik mereka yang diparkirkan Naruto tidak jauh dari kedai ramen yang mereka datangi. Ia menunggu Naruto masuk dan duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Sasuke selalu menyukai sosok si pirang yang sedang menyetir dengan pandangan yang terfokus ke arah jalanan yang mereka lalui. Terkadang bahkan pemandangan Naruto yang sedang menyetir merupakan hiburan tersendiri ketika mereka terjebak macet di jalan.

"...Apa kau sadar kalau sejak tadi kau terus memandangiku? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak atas pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku memandangimu?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan keterkejutan dari pantulan jendela di sampingnya. Alis pria berkulit pucat itu bertaut satu sama lain ketika perlahan cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah tan Naruto.

"Tidak," kata si pirang padanya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau terus memandangiku. Itu artinya kau memperhatikanku. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab namun harus ia akui, ia menyetujui kata-kata Naruto. Ia memang selalu memperhatikan Naruto walau si pirang terkadang tidak menyadarinya.

Walau Sasuke tahu Naruto bukanlah orang yang romantis yang akan melakukan hal-hal seperti di film drama televisi, ia tidak keberatan. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana pria itu mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaan mereka; bagaimana cara Naruto mengatakan kalau pria itu mencintainya.

Sasuke tidak membutuhkan Naruto yang mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah. Tidak. Ia justru lebih memilih untuk makan malam di rumah mereka dengan Naruto yang menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke juga tidak membutuhkan Naruto yang mengajaknya pergi di bioskop ketika akhir pekan karena ia akan lebih memilih untuk menonton film di ruang tamu rumah mereka karena dengan begitu ia bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto. Mereka bahkan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang jelas saja tidak bisa mereka lakukan di tempat umum.

Sasuke menyukainya karena itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cara Naruto untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Ya, mereka memang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan tanpa harus mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang hanya akan terdengar konyol di telinga mereka.

Cukup dengan sentuhan dan gerak tubuh yang mewakili semua itu karena seperti yang pernah Naruto katakan, tubuh merekalah yang berbicara.

**FIN**

**Okay, please review if you don't mind!**


End file.
